


Из архивов Серого Посредника: Карин Чаквас

by Bookish_Swearwolf



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Minor Kaidan Alenko/Male Shepard
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 17:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12587384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookish_Swearwolf/pseuds/Bookish_Swearwolf
Summary: Ферон индексировал старые записи Лиары и наткнулся на странную заметку двадцатилетней давности за авторством женщины, которую никогда не знал. Если бы не имя Шепарда, он бы пролистнул графоманию этой Карин Чаквас. Но разве можно пропустить хоть кроху информации о своём спасителе?Концовка: контроль.





	Из архивов Серого Посредника: Карин Чаквас

**Терминал Серого Посредника.**

**> Ближний круг Джона Шепарда.  
** **> > Доктор Карин Чаквас.  
** **> >> Личный дневник.  
** **> >>> Последняя запись (30 марта 2187 г).**

Я ещё не так стара, как некоторым может казаться. Люди уже редко живут меньше ста пятидесяти, а с технологиями Жнецов мы можем увеличить этот срок ещё в два раза. Теперь даже саларианцам удалось сделать прорыв в области борьбы со старением, хотя их геном всегда особенно сложно поддавался изменениям. Меня всегда это поражало: раса учёных, ответственная за излечение множества болезней, не может справиться со скортечностью своей жизни. Можно сколько угодно говорить о том, что они привыкли жить в таком темпе, укладывать в шестьдесят лет то, что люди успевают за сто, а азари за тысячу. Но это ложь. К смерти нельзя привыкнуть.

Смерть не только знаменует конец отдельно взятой личности. Она − всего лишь эпицентр взрыва. Глаз шторма. Прежде, чем сойти на нет, взрывная волна успевает смести постройки, выбить стёкла, покалечить и оглушить людей. Поэтому к смерти нельзя привыкнуть. Особенно к смерти таких, как Шепард. 

Я не так стара, но уже не чувствую жизни. Почти все мои друзья связали свою судьбу с армией, с защитой человечества, и многие из них погибли ещё до начала этой безумной войны со Жнецами, ещё больше − после. Я же пережила захват Шаньси, Скиллианский блиц, плен коллекционеров, битву за Землю...

Пережила. Но уже не знаю, зачем. Когда Шепард не вернулся, мир стал распадаться. Я чувствую себя эгоисткой из-за того, что не могу разделить всеобщую радость победы. Да, Жнецы перестали крушить здания и превращать живых существ в уродливых чудищ. Да, миллионы семей живы и счастливы благодаря командору. Но не я. Мой супруг, Альянс, охладел ко мне, списав в отставку и выделив пенсию "за проявленный героизм". А мои дети... Те из них, кто жив, разбрелись кто куда.

Перед Тали стоит задача возрождения целой планеты. Раннох даже при помощи гетов нескоро вернёт былую славу. Надеюсь, уже на её веку кварианцы смогут жить без скафандров. Мне больше никогда не придётся делиться с ней запасами антибиотиков.

Вакариан, удостоверившись, что с сестрой и отцом всё в порядке, отправился с ней. Теперь мне никогда не уговорить его расстаться со шрамами. Не будет больше наших перепалок. 

Думаю, они построили чудесный дом.

Джеймс вступил в N7. Теперь его возьмёт под опеку другой врач другого корабля. Надеюсь, Веге хватит ума не подцепить инфекцию, делая очередную татуировку.

Лиаре в последний год не особенно была нужна моя помощь, но я никогда не забуду наши долгие беседы о физиологии азари. Больше мы никогда не увидимся: Серого Посредника мог привлекать славный командор, но кто ей старый доктор в отставке?

Кайдену сейчас... тяжело. Никто не слышал от него вестей все те полгода, что прошли со смерти Шепарда. Но он ещё молодой, справится. Мне хотелось бы поговорить с ним, но боюсь, что мои попытки он воспримет в штыки, даже если поймёт, что я не лезу в душу, а просто хочу разделить горечь от потери. Наверное он думает, что раз любил Шепарда больше всех, то никто не сможет его понять. Славный мальчик. Жаль, что мы никогда толком не общались.

Больнее всего было отдалиться от Джеффа. В последние годы для меня не было никого ближе. Мне нравится СУЗИ, её остроумие, смелость, решимость жить среди органиков ради любви. Я знаю, что она способна оказать Джокеру любую помощь, ведь по знаниям и ловкости рук ИИ серьёзно превосходит меня. Но ревность разъедает изнутри: Джефф больше никогда не перекинется со мной шуткой, не приковыляет со сломанным пальцем. Он стал казаться некой константой в моей жизни. Всегда думала, что даже если уйдут все остальные, то Джефф останется. Но нет, и он улетел из гнезда. Чёрт возьми, я и правда считаю себя их матерью.

Так что, Шепард... Нет, Джон. 

Когда ты исчез, исчезли все остальные. Сам не зная того, ты был центром моей вселенной.

Я не могу смириться с отставкой. С тем, что меня списали, как хлам. Из Альянса, с "Нормандии", из своих жизней. Отовсюду.

Ведь я ещё не так стара. А уже списана со счетов.

Поэтому мы с бутылкой "Серрайс Айс" решили, что пора уходить (Джон, прости, что опять распиваю её раньше времени, хотя мы договаривались так безобразить лишь раз в год).

Возможно, мы снова встретимся. Будем все вместе. "Нормандия", лихая компания и не менее лихой капитан. Лучшие годы моей жизни

Chakwas out.

**> Закрыть заметку.**


End file.
